bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Allen Stark
'Allen Stark '''is the main protagonist of ''Hero's Retribution. He makes his debut in Brawl Super-Star Legends, as the rival of Lee Hatake. Origins Allen is a high school student who is quite the opposite of heroic. He usually makes bad grades and spends much of his extra hours in detention, However, one day while going to the movies with his girlfriend and little brother, Allen is challenged to a race by a student from a rival school. While he ordinarily would never back out of a challenge, Allen turns down the challenge for the sake of his brother and girlfriend's safety. However, the other student has other plans and pulls a gun on them, claiming that if Allen doesn't race, he will shoot them without a second thought. Two other guys come out of the rival student's car and also show to be carrying guns. Allen regretfully accepts the challenge. and the two race through town. Allen becomes overwhelm by adrenaline and doesn't notice an oncoming tanker. Before he can manage to swerve out of the way, Allen hits the tanker head-on and causes it to explode, instantly killing his brother, girlfriend, and the truck driver. Allen, however, manages to survive, having awakened his hidden superpowers from the shock. He becomes enraged and seeing the rival's car begin to drive off, tosses the burning cab of the truck at the car, killing the rival and his co-horts before passing out. He awakens the next day and his father explains what happened. He and his father are carriers of a special gene that gives them innate abilites that are only awakened after experiences of extreme emotion, as in the shock of a near-death experience or an intense rage. Series Allen is the main character of Hero's Retribution, one of the many new series created by LeeHatake93 that aren't part of the Brawl Legends or B.O.N.D. continuities. It is set in a world of super-powered humans who unlock unique abilities throughout their lives. Hero's Retribution ''would also spawn a video game that combines the superhero genre of ''inFamous with the expansive sandbox-styled gameplay of games like Bully and Grand Theft Auto. The player would control Allen in an open-world environment where he is free to climb and enter buildings, slide across high wires, interact with civilians, and even drive vehicles, a feature that is uncommon in the superhero genre. Along with driving them, Allen is able to do tricks and other stunts such as surfing on top of vehicles and super-charging them to be able to do impossible stunts, such as driving up the side of skyscrapers and driving on water. Vehicles play a major role in the series as Allen is able to use his unique superpower, called Gyrokinesis, to manipulate them in many ways, such as improving their performance or taking them apart to build weapons and even armor or flying equipment. Gallery Allen Stark.png|Allen's varsity jacket Allen 2.png|Allen's vigilante jacket Category:Heroes Category:Fighters in Brawl Super-Star Legends Category:Characters in Hero's Retribution Category:Hero's Retribution